Call Me Gabriel
by SilentBobina
Summary: 5 years in the future Mohinder is the only one who knows the truth about the president, why does he keep the secret? Mylar oneshot :


**Call Me Gabriel**

Five Years into the Future…

"The president will see you now, Dr. Suresh," The security guard motions to the door of the oval office where he knows he's waiting, Nathan, or rather Sylar.

"How long can you keep pretending?" Mohinder questions the body of Nathan as he enters the room.

In one fluid ripple Sylar appears before Mohinder, a wide, animalistic grin spreading across his face. It isn't the first time this conversation has occurred and Sylar knows better than to think it will be the last. He walks slowly towards the dark and angry man, honestly hurt. It always hurt when he disappointed Mohinder. "How long will you continue to do as I say?"

Mohinder looks away guiltily. He knows it's wrong to keep this secret, to know that Sylar is alive and never whisper a word of it, but then again there are lots of things in his life relating to Sylar that are wrong.

Sylar approaches Mohinder and places his hand on his back causing the Indian man to shudder from the chill Sylar's touch always produces. What was he supposed to do? He was helpless against the tall, dark, manipulative man that rules his waking and sleeping hours. "I know it's hard," Sylar whispers closely into Mohinder's ear. Mohinder resists momentarily, his jaw set hard but as Sylar comes closer his resolve melts.

"You have no idea," Mohinder says ambiguously. He pauses, putting distance between himself and the chillingly charming man beside him. After regaining his composure he continues, "I'm the only person in this country who knows who's really running the show." Mohinder looks away and whispers, "Everyone else thinks you're dead." The word "dead" catches in Mohinder's throat and he knows the man hears his heart skip a beat out of fear.

"Then why do you continue to do it, to keep this secret for me!" Sylar's words lash out suddenly violent. He could never understand why Mohinder did it, kept a secret for a monster like him. It made him angry to see the wear the weight of the secret had caused in the man's features, the always ratty stubble, the knot of curly hair, and the bags under his eyes.

Mohinder suddenly laughs loudly causing a questioning look to form on Sylar's face. After his laughter subsides, Mohinder sighs, "I dunno, I just can't imagine…" He trails off leaving Sylar unsatisfied.

Sylar understands though and calms himself in response to the pain that Mohinder is expressing. Sylar moves to stand face to face inches from Mohinder. "You make it so complicated," He smirks, cheeks growing warm from the closeness.

Mohinder inches slowly closer to the blushing man's face and says, "You intrigue me, to the point I can no longer tell what's right and wrong." Mohinder stops less than an inch from Sylar's lips and recoils.

Sylar feels anger at the answer but also at the man's recoil. It bubbles in his veins and he fights to suppress it. He leans back onto his desk and whispers, frustrated, "Is that all?"

Mohinder can tell he's said the wrong thing and decides to try for once to be straight forward with Sylar. "The truth is, I think I might have-," He stumbles, realizing at once that this would prove to be much harder than he'd expected. He closes the distance between him and Sylar again, hoping the adrenaline of proximity will motivate him to say the words. "I think I might love you," He says honestly, his oil slick accent slipping together the last few words. Sylar smiles hungrily at him and stands up again, inches from Mohinder's face.

"You think?" He asks, breathing onto Mohinder's ear, relishing the rushing of heartbeats that fill his own. Sylar turns his face only to be met with the warmth of Mohinder's dark lips engulfing his pale meek ones. Try as he might, Sylar could never have made the first move, Gabriel's rejections still rang in his subconscious quelling the desire he'd had for Mohinder for the past five years.

Mohinder pulls away from the short chaste kiss and responds, "I know I love you Sylar." He kisses Sylar again, this time harder, more sure. Inside Sylar's chest he feels pain for the first time at the use of his killing name.

Pulling away from the kiss he begs, tears edging in his voice, "Please, call me Gabriel."


End file.
